


Full Spectrum - Microcosm IV

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Full Spectrum [4]
Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Snippet, alternative universe, exordium, side!evol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Baekhyun, B stands for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum - Microcosm IV

**Author's Note:**

> And the main character still won't make an appearance!  
> Still, Baekhyun is really important to the story but due to the perspectives I'm using, this scene won't make it into the fic - good thing the microcosms offer this opportunity!
> 
> Thanks as always to holylipsusnini for her guidance and texturedjeans for her wonderful nitpicking I treasure deeply ;D  
> ♥
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt

  
Baekhyun's absent hums traveled through the air as he maundered around the rooftop.  
“Good night, sleep tight...”  


* * *

  
  
_"I swear to god, he's just nine! Park Kyung, if you involve him in any more bullshit, I'll kick you out!"_  
_"I'm your best hacker though."_  
_"You're our **only** hacker."_  
_"See?"_  
_Baekhyun pouted, fidgeting in his spot. He didn't look very remorseful, just like his closest brother Kyung._  
_"We didn't get caught though!" he protested childishly and yelped when he was lightly whacked over the head._  
_"Cause Ju saved your ass! Brats. You're gonna be the death of us." Jiho replied with a resigned sigh. He wasn't the leader of their union - or street gang, as the news called them - but seeing as Taeil was often busy with his own schemes, he'd quickly taken his place in public._  
  
_Baekhyun wasn't too worried. He wore a tattoo. A simple, black 'B' at the side of his neck, telling everyone not to mess with him in a world where not belonging to a union equaled being fresh meat._  
_"Kyungie, Baekkie. Up to no good again?"_  
_"Yukwon!" Baekhyun exclaimed, the scolding already forgotten as he looked up at his favorite brother lounging on the upper level, leaning over the railing._  
_"You good?" Jiho asked in slight worry and the blond nodded with a placating smile._  
_"What did you take?" Baekhyun asked eagerly._  
_"Still too young, hun."_  
_"Tss. I'll find you in the newspaper!" he announced stubbornly. Sleek cat-burglar Yukwon. If he grew up, he wanted to be cool like him._  
_"Oh, you can read?"_  
_"Haha." he pouted with a miffed expression. Yukwon only grinned teasingly before calling out to Kyung._  
_"Who's in charge of dinner?"_  
_"Sohee, I think?"_  
_Yukwon made a grimace._  
_"We're doomed, then."_  
_"I heard that, asshole."_  
_With a high-pitched squeal, Baekhyun scurried away with Kyung, escaping the wrath of his sister._  
  
_Baekhyun's mother had been kind of a slut. It was a fact. The tattoo had barely healed when she left behind nothing but an unwanted baby._  
_Still, Baekhyun had always considered himself a lucky person with all his brothers and sisters._  
_It wasn't B for Baekhyun but Byun Baekhyun for Block B._  
_His home, his family._  
  
_Luck came to an end when newcomer '2-1' appeared out of nowhere, brutally conquering most of the city. Submit or face the consequences._  
_Baekhyun was 13 when they returned to a burning club house. When they'd pushed their most precious belongings -three syringes- into his hands and sent him away. He protested until Taeil harshly grabbed his shoulders, telling him the union was dispersed as of now._  
  
_Kyung's last words were slightly shaky but piercing nonetheless._  
_"You'll make it. After all, you're fearless, right?"_  
  


* * *

  
  
Today, there was nothing left of it.  
He reminisced about his family with an unreadable expression, a mild smile not quite reaching his eyes as he thumbed his spotless, white neck.  
"Good night, sleep tight..."  
The empty gasoline canister met the roof with a dull thud.  
_"...don't let the dead bite."_

**Author's Note:**

> The girls mentioned are Say and Jucy from evoL while the song Baekhyun's singing is "Dead Bite" from Hollywood Undead, who will forever be a huge inspiration.
> 
> Got any questions? Don't hesitate to ask - /I/ don't bite ♡


End file.
